Spiral Dreams
by Angel Phacia
Summary: The Spirits Within/Final Fantasy 8 mix. My attempt at making SW a bit more FF-ish. The world of FF8 gets taken over by Phantoms. Rinoa hires SeeD to help her collect 6 of the 8 spirits before their world is destroyed. Language.
1. Default Chapter

~I dedicate this work to my guardian archangel, Chris. Without his inspiration and guiding light I would have lacked the courage to ever continue writing. I love you.~

****

Spiral Dreams

"It has been said that everything in the universe is fundamentally composed of energy. What we think of as matter is really nothing more than a certain type of energy. And since energy cannot be created or destroyed but merely transferred, some speculate that living beings never truly die. Their life energy is simply returned to the universe in its simplest form."

--Joe Rybickii & Dido Perez, P.S.X. Magazine

Chapter 1

"I hate mornings!" Squall Leonheart muttered to himself. Cold morning air nipped at his ears, and he dug his hands deeper into the pockets of his leather jacket. 

Overhead the bubble-like barrier that protected Balamb City from the Phantoms sparkled brighter then the stars. Hundreds of towers stood around the city limits, transmitting bio-etheric energy. As the energy merged together it formed a protective shield around the city. It glowed bight orange, as if the city was in eternal twilight, and it lit Squall's path.

Typically he found comfort in the bright blaze of the barricade, but this morning the clouds behind the barrier were dark and moving swiftly. _Great, on top of everything else, it's gonna rain, he_ sighed.

_These barriers can keep Phantoms away, you think they'd be able to filter out the rain as well. Like it matters. I should be in bed instead of out here freezing my ass off_, Squall swore as he trudged up the mountain pass that led to Duel Hill. 

Fuckin' Seifer.

As he rounded the path, Squall shifted his gaze towards a large, circular clearing. He moved forward to the center of the plateau, his hand on the hilt of his sheathed gunblade. The surrounding area was deathly quiet, but he sensed he was not alone.

"Seifer." He spoke the name to himself as he turned and looked down the cliff towards the forest. 

"Seifer, I know you're here." Squall called out. 

As he spoke, a low rumble of thunder drowned out his last few words. Spinning around on his heels he caught sight of his enemy's shadow. 

Then Seifer appeared, standing on top of a rock pile over Squall's head. 

With a self-satisfied grin, Seifer pulled his left sleeve up and bought his watch to eye level, "Garden doesn't open till 6 am. It's now 5:58 am." He let his arm drop back to his side; "You're violating curfew."

"You gonna write me up or something?" Squall folded his arms across his chest. A crash of lightning brightened the sky, and rain began to fall upon the gladiators.

"Maybe" Seifer stepped closer to the edge of the rock. 

"You know, this was your stupid idea. If you don't wanna fight, I'm going back to bed." Squall turned on his heels and started back down the way he came.

"Hey, don't leave me hangin' now unless you're scared to fight me." Seifer taunted.

Squall turned around slowly, glaring at Seifer, "Scared of you? No way. I can take on anyone. Even someone who fights as dirty as you."

"Then what are you waiting for!? Come show me what you got!"

Seifer let out a war cry and launched himself off the rock, swinging his gunblade downward towards Squall's skull. In the same instant, Squall's gunblade flashed into view, parrying Seifer's attack just inches above his head. Sparks flew between them, and another crash of lightning bathed Seifer's sneering face in a twisted orange glare.

They stood staring at one another for an endless moment through their crossed weapons. Seifer jumped back, and spun around, his Hyperion upraised. Squall flipped his gunblade over the back of his hand, and prepared for the next wave.

Once again, Seifer lunged forward, slashing in a deadly downward arc. Executing a move of incredible speed, Squall blocked the stab, sending more sparks flying into the air. 

Squall rushed at Seifer, bringing his weapon over and up. With a snigger, Seifer easily deflected the sweeping blow, at once parrying and turning in a complete circle. His trench coat flew from behind him like a cloud.

Gunblade high above his head, Seifer readied his attack from first position; Squall held his weapon in a sidelong stance in cool response. Swiftly Seifer brought his blade straight down, but his rival blocked the attack. Squall feinted and cut low. Seifer countered and let the impact of his gunblade direct itself toward Squall's throat. Squall met the riposte and stepped back.

It was then that Squall realized Seifer might actually win. He was amazed at how much strength he had acquired since their previous duels. The last few times he had beaten Seifer senseless. However, it now seemed apparent that now the advantage was all Seifer's. And he was pressing it.

Grinning, Seifer raised his hand; palm upturned, and cast a bright ball of fire directly at his opponent. Reacting swiftly, Squall put up his hand and cast Reflect; the fire hit the pink shield surrounding him, and was absorbed into it. 

Seifer laughed and launched himself at Squall. Blow upon blow, Seifer forced Squall to retreat; each stroke pummeled Squall like shards of hate.

Before Squall could launch his next assault, Seifer attacked again — much, much more violently. He advanced in a flurry of quick attacks, his heart pounded in his ears and burned in his chest. Squall fell back with every lash, spinning once to bring his gunblade up viciously — but effortlessly, Seifer deflected the blow with a turn of his gunblade. 

Again, Seifer attacked and they locked and the dog crawled across the room and jumped onto the foot of the bed. Reaching forward Rinoa petted the soft fur on his side. "It's weapons. As Squall pushed Seifer back to break the cinch, he lost his foothold and tumbled backward onto solid rock.

Shaking his head, Squall began to pull himself up. Seifer took advantaged of his opponent's momentary weakness. He lunged himself at Squall, taking aim right between his eyes. 

Squall was caught unaware, and as Seifer's blade sliced his face it felt like a dream. Hot blood ran down Squall's face and a red smear clouded his sight. Gore dripped from his cheek, falling to the wet rocks below.

Chuckling Seifer stood above him and watched Squall absorb the humiliation of defeat, "Pathetic."

Ignoring shame, weakness, and the throbbing pain in his head, Squall focused solely on his will — his single-minded desire for revenge. 

"Seifer!" Squall screamed. 

Gripping the hilt of his gunblade, he rushed at Seifer with a frenzy he had never known. Swinging his gunblade upward, he aimed directly between Seifer's eyes.

Struggling to react, Seifer tried to block Squall's attack. As the blade struck his face Seifer's knees buckled under him and he convulsed with pain. 

* * *

Authors Notes:

Concerning "Spiral Dreams"...

I don't mind saying I really didn't like "The Spirit's Within" movie. I mean, I didn't hate it, but I certainly didn't love it. 

Like a lot of Final Fantasy fans I thought it was missing all the vital elements that made the games so lovable. Of course I know they had to make it so not only hard core fans would like it, but a general audience as well. Still, I think they compromised a bit too much. I think there were a lot of things they could have included without making the general public bored. Besides, how can you rightly call it Final Fantasy with no Moogles, Chocobo's, summons, or magic? True, it had a few of the same plot elements that can be seen in FF7, but overall I found it lacking.

When I started this fic most people actually thought I should write it as a mix between SW (Spirits Within) Final Fantasy 7 (perhaps the greatest FF of all), but honestly, I thought that was a little too easy. The plots are very similar by the end. Lifestream, Gia, and the whole returning to the earth with all our experiences seemed just too alike. The integration would flow so well it would have seemed a bit... predictable. I picked FF8 because I think it leaves me with a bit more creative license. 

Thus said, this is my attempt to make The Spirits Within more FF-ish. The first few chapters are more FF8 then SW, but by Chapter 4 there should be a bit more balance. I truly hope you enjoy it. 

"If we shadows have offended,

Think but this, and all is mended,

That you have but slumber'd here

While these visions did appear.

And this weak and idle theme,

No more yielding but a dream"

~Puck, A Midsummer Nights Dream

William Shakespeare


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

__

Rinoa Heartilly stood in a massive flower field. She was 'waiting' for something. She couldn't recall what. 

Her dark hair moved slowly as a small gale brushed against her cold cheek, and soft pink petals blew past her. Reaching out, she caught one and held it in her hand.

Just 'waiting.'

"Angel," She thought as she reopened her hand. As if by magic the petal transformed into a pure white feather. It hung for an instant, just above her palm, and then floated away with the breeze.

Turning on her heels, Rinoa watched as the feather flew upward. 

The sky grew dark and there was a low rumble. She squinted her eyes as she watched the feather climb higher. A flash of lightning blinded her and a trickle of rain began to fall. 

The feather had transformed again. She stared at the object for a moment; trying to decipher what it had changed into. As it reached the peak of its accession, it hung in the sky for a moment, and then began descending quickly. 

The object swirled faster and faster down towards the earth. It struck the soil with tremendous force, causing the ground under her feet to shake violently. 

Then it stopped. Rinoa rubbed her stinging eyes and then turned her attention to a new element.

A silver gunblade with a black handle stood upright before her. A strange looking creature had been engraved on the side. It reminded her of a cat, but noble – and with wings? Reaching out, Rinoa tried to touch it when suddenly a black gloved hand appeared, taking firm hold of the hilt.

Her vision began to blur and the last thing she saw was the silver ring upon the hand. It was the same creature as engraved on the blade.

Rinoa jerked herself awake and pulled herself upright, gasping for air. The dream again. Rubbing the sleep from her brown eyes she glanced around the familiar pink room. She was back to reality and glad of it. 

From across the room Angelo raised his head in concern. Smiling, Rinoa patted the bed okay, good dog. I'm alright."

__

Every night the same dream, Rinoa ran her hand over her face. _Waiting,' but what for?_

If only I knew

Turning behind her, she reached for a holographic control panel over her headboard. The display read:

****

Neural Signal Processing (NSP)

Dream Recorded

December 13, 2065

7.22.01

09.21.01

11.03.01

12.13.01

__

The dream lasted a little over twelve seconds this time, Rinoa sighed. _It changes, becomes clearer, but the feeling is always the same. Always._

****

Dream file save? Yes? No?

Rinoa placed her finger on the screen over the numbers '12.13.01' and dragged it into a file.

****

Save complete

The hologram disappeared as she placed the panel back on her headboard. Sighing she pulled her blankets around her and brought her knees to her chest. Hugging her legs close to her body, she let the images slowly run through her mind again. It frustrated her that she couldn't recall what she'd been waiting for. 

For months the dreams had plagued her. Ever since her quest began the dream had invaded her sleep. Her task was causing enough controversy. If anyone found out about her visions they would shut her research down. Of this she was certain. 

__

If I could just figure out what this dream means I'd know what to do, Rinoa thought. 

Pushing her quilt aside, Rinoa put her bare feet onto the plush pink carpet and stood up. From under her she could feel the gentle roll of the train. Slowly she made her way across the boxcar to a set of built in dressers along the wall. 

Rinoa slid the top right hand drawer open, took out a bracelet and opened the clasp. Securing the Seiko SPS Holo Bracelet around her wrist she checked the battery and then reached back into the drawer. Next she removed a light utility belt. With her free hand Rinoa pulled up her knitted blue cape and put the belt around her small waist. Her delicate white fingers fumbled with the clasp before it snapped into place. Then she took out a scanning google and shut the drawer.

With a toss of her dark hair she put on the headpiece of the google on her head and around the outside of her ear. Then she skillfully and attached an eye scope inside her ear and secured the optics across her left eye. Finally, she took a small flashlight and placed it above the scope. Holding the light with one hand, she used to other to tighten a small gray pin on the side of the headpiece. 

__

The AN/SUS-X12A Spiritual Scanning Goggles are suppose to be the latest and greatest. All my gear are just proto-types though. No one has actually used any of these things in combat. Guess I'll be the first. Glancing at herself in the mirror next to the dresser she stuck out her tongue and winced, _what a fashion statement!_

Moving away from the mirror, she went to her makeshift closet and grasped the pink curtain that she hid all her junk behind. As she tried to pull back the velvet folds, Rinoa groped in the darkness until she grasped a hold of a flare gun. Attaching it to her utility belt, Rinoa reached behind the curtain one more time and dug out a hard black case. 

"Come on, Angelo. We have some important work to do." She smiled at her partner as she left her bedroom.

The holographic glow on the control panel cast an eerie glow through the control room of the train. It softly lit Zone's face as he concentrated on guiding the Black Boa to its destination. As he watched the train move towards the end of the barrier-protected tunnel, Zone flicked as small switch on the side of the board. A second hologram appeared to the right of the first. 

"Alright. The Spiritual Energy Scanning System is switched on. If there's any Phantom within 100 meters, we should be able to detect them." Zone turned to his partner.

Putting down the magazine he was reading, Watt's flashed Zone a questioning look. "Only 100 meters?! Is that gonna give us enough time to do anything if there happens to be a Phantom out there?"

"Well, not really."

"Great. So at least we'll have time to panic before we die."

"It was the best Doctor Odin could come up with. It's only a proto-type." Zone shrugged.

"Isn't everything?" 

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Rinoa greeted her companions as she waltzed into the boxcar and put the black case on the metal floor. 

"Hiya Princess." Watts flashed her a quick smile before turning back to his magazine. 

"Hey." Zone looked up from the control panel where he was busy guiding the train to their destination. "Well, we're almost there."

"Good work." Rinoa knelt down on the floor and snapped open the silver clasp on the case. Carefully reaching inside she removed her blaster edge.

"So, you really think we're gonna find the sixth spirit in this place?" Watts raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yep!" She smiled as she attached her weapon to her left wrist and secured it. "I just know it's there." 

"Alright! This'll put the doctor and the Forest Owls in the history books! We'll forever be known in the pages of" Zone's face turned to stone in the middle of his sentence. "Uh-oh, hold on, I thinkwe have a problem." 

Watts leaned over the bench where he was sitting and Rinoa stood up. Zone pointed to the display in front of him, which flashed:

**__**

Warning! This is a restricted sector!

She casually reached over his shoulder and tapped the control board, overriding the message. Rinoa turned to Zone and smiled innocently, "Nope. No problem."

"I still don't think that gives us clearance to be here. We're breaking all sorts of rules. This is a full-scale operation. You've got some sort of plan in mind for this little break in?" Zone raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sure she has a plan, right?" Watts gazed at her expectantly. 

"Ummyeah!" She picked her weapon case up off the floor and placed it in a corner of the boxcar. "Get in there, find the next spirit, and get out."

"So you don't have a plan?!?" Zone ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

"It doesn't look like she has a plan." Watts shook his head."Look guys, the guards are switching posts right now." Rinoa sat down next to Watts and took out a pair of black boots from under the bench. Pulling on her shoes and lacing them up, she nodded to him assuringly "There won't be anyone in this sector for a while. We'll have to complete our mission before they come back. If we don't"

"We'll spend the rest of our lives in prison." Zone finished her sentence without looking up from the controls.

"Probably the D-District Prison. I've heard stories about that place. If we're caught, it's game over." Watts commented as he watched her finished lacing her boots 

"If we don't get the spirit it's game over anyway." Rinoa patted her dog's head and stood up. "We'll have to move fast. I'll go out and find the spirit. If the military finds us we'll be in trouble."

Zone shook his head and prepared to slow the train. "Not if the Phantoms find us first." 

"It wouldn't be good if we ran into a Phantom." Watts agreed.

"Look, if all goes well we should be able to retrieve the spirit without attracting Phantoms or the military." 

"And if things don't go well we're screwed." Zone sighed.

Watts shook his head in agreement. "Totally and completely screwed." 

"Hey, this is gonna be a piece of cake. Trust me." Rinoa grinned. "Anyone wanna come with me?"

"Ummm gathering information is my specialty." Watts put his nose back into his magazine.

"Ouuchhhhhhhh my stomach!" 

"Babies." Rinoa stuck her tongue out at them. "Angelo and I will be back soon, and we'll have the spirit! Just pull the Black Boa up to the platform and wait here." 

"By the way, who decided to name the train Black Boa?" Zone raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it sounds like a bad Jamaican porno flick." Watts agreed.

Zone sat back in his chair and thought for a moment "Actually, I think I've seen that one."


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3: Deep SeeD

__

Why is it when doctors say "this is going to sting a bit," it always means it's going to hurt like hell? Squall thought as he squeezed his eyelids shut. Pain dominated his senses, as Balamb Garden's resident doctor finished stitching the wound across his face.

"There! All done." Dr. Kadowaki stepped back to admire her work. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess." Squall sighed and watched the doctor throw the thread and needle away into a hazardous waste container. Then she picked up a small light and shown it in his eyes.

"Your pupils look good. Can you say your name for me?"

"Yeah. Squall."

"Good." She flicked off the light and put it in the front pocket of her jacket. 

He lay back on the hard bed and put his arm behind his head. Above him the white curtains swayed in the breeze, and he could hear a class being conducted outside the open window. Then he gently traced the sutures between his eyes and across his nose with his gloved hands, "This is going to leave a scar."

"Well, perhaps it will serve as a reminder for next time," Dr. Kadowaki put her hands on her hips as she scolded him. "You might not be so lucky in the future."

""Why don't you tell that to Seifer?" Squall muttered.

"Seifer" Dr. Kadowaki sighed and looked through the glass that separated the exam rooms. 

Two young nurses were busy trying to hold Seifer down while a third struggled to finish stitching up the wound across his face.

"Get off me!" Seifer's yells were muted through the glass wall, "It don't need a SHIT! Watch what you're doing!"

"There." The nurse smiled at him, "All finished. Now just let me"

"Just get away. Leave me alone!" Seifer swung himself off the side of the bed, grabbed his trench coat, and stormed out of the infirmary.

"That Seifer." Doctor Kadowaki shook her head and turned her attention back to Squall. "He just won't listen to anybody. Still, you could try walking away from him." 

Squall turned his eyes away from her, ""

The doctor shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "I guess you wanna be cool, huh? Well, just try not to get hurt in the process."

"Will I be able to take today's exam?"

"I don't see why not." The doctor took a data pad off the nightstand next to the bed and signed her name at the bottom.

"Thanks." Squall sat up and swung his feet onto the floor.

"You're welcome, but I don't want to see you back here for a very long time." Doctor Kadowaki warned as she handed him the discharge order.

Seifer Almasy crossed the wide bridge that joined the infirmary to the lobby. Everywhere was the sound of rushing water. Balamb Garden was famous for its fountains and waterways that ran through the halls of the first floor. In places like the dormitories it was no more then a faint whisper, heard only in the early morning before the students began to stir. However, in the quad the sound of rushing water was clear and loud. 

Making his way towards the glass elevator in the middle of the lobby, Seifer adjusted his trenchcoat. Glancing around, he noticed students in blue cadet uniforms efficiently performing their innumerable tasks. As he passed the directory two instructors were addressing a group of pupils. 

_Shit, the exam is today_; Seifer ran a gloved hand over his forehead as he climbed a staircase. _I forgot all about it after dealing with Squall. _

Seifer stepped into the long, cylindrical elevator and two young SeeD cadets followed him inside. He pressed the silver F2 button and then coolie leaned against the side of the glass. 

Most people were required to serve in the military from age sixteen to forty. However, those who proved their superior abilities in both fighting and magic were able to join Garden and eventually SeeD. When the Timber barrier fell when he was six, Seifer joined Balamb Garden and began his training. 

The elevator door opened. He walked through the hall and to the disciplinary room.

The classroom was deadly quite. Eight SeeD cadets sat behind desks writing essays. It was the best Cid would let him assign to rule breakers. If it were up to him they'd be assigned to doing push-ups like in Galbadia Garden. 

The two people he had come to see were busily engaged behind a console flashing brilliant color read outs.

Fujin and Raijin had been his best friends and comrades since he entered Garden. The three of them made up the core of the disciplinary committee charged with keeping Garden's students in line. 

"You have your report ready, captain?" Seifer smoothed his hair back.

"Yes, sir!" Raijin half-saluted him. "Five traffic violations, two attempted cheaters..." Then Raijin pointed to a younger student with light blonde hair, "and that guy over there stole all of Xu's panties and was selling them on the Garden message board for 75 gil a piece. Not a bad price, ya know."

"Yeah," Seifer raised an eyebrow at Raijin. Like anyone would want her panties! " Well today is a big day for The Pickets."

"EXAM." Fuji nodded.

"Exactly. Today is the SeeD exam, and this time I'm going to pass."

"It's a good thing too, boss, cause if you fail today even the first years are gonna start makin' fun of you." 

"Yeah, thanks, Raijin." 

"Anyway, today I'm going to pass that exam. I'll be the first gunblade specialist in Balamb."

"Squall is taking the test to, ya know."

"Yeah, but there's no way he can pass. He can't even block a hit. The title of Balamb Garden's Elite Gunblade Specialist belongs to me. End of story."

Seifer sat down at a desk in the back of the room.

Fujin placed a hand on Seifer's shoulder and leaned down towards his ear, "HURT?"

"Na." He shook his head. She raised a doubtful eyebrow at him. "Hey, if you think this is bad, you really should see Squall."

"GOOD." She smiled and turned back to Raijin. 

Glancing around to ensure he wasn't attracting any attention, he opened up a personal file marked "Forest Owls". 

A picture of the beautiful Rinoa Heartilly filled the screen. Seifer gazed over her dark hair, stunning eyes, and petite body. He had met Rinoa only a short time ago and already he felt bonded to her. She was kind, gentle and warm – not like any of the women he'd met at Garden. When she smiled it made him feel like invincible.

Since the fall of the Timber barrier he had been virtually alone, with Fujin and Raijin his only companions. The day he met Rinoa all that changed. Her openness and honesty made him feel he could trust her. And he was sure she felt the same way.

A few days after they had met she began to introduce him to the Forest Owls. There were several groups of people fighting to take back the planet from the Phantoms, but these people were different somehow. He had a feeling this was it. A chance. The hope no one could hope for. A shot at the Phantoms. 

Besides, joining with Rinoa was one of the best decisions he'd ever made. People gave him the respect he deserved. Not only had the Forest Owls welcomed him with open arms, but also they saw him, as he was - a true leader. And there was the other thing – he wanted to stick it to the Phantoms, stick it so it hurt real bad, for all the times he'd been stuck. 

Seifer sat back in his chair. Today was definitely his day. He'd already beaten Squall at a hand to hand fair fight. All that was left to do was blast some Phantoms, pass the exam, arrange a meeting, get laid, and become the greatest knight who ever lived. Piece of piss. The only thing left was to write a victory speech.

In the lobby of Balamb Garden the vast fleet of cadets were beginning to assemble. Every cadet, pilots, and messenger in training waited tensely for their instructors to appear and give instructions. Rumors and an air of excitement filled Garden.

Near the directory Instructor Quistis Trepe stood waiting for her orders.

"Hi Quistis." Xu greeted her.

"Hi," She smiled, "Are those the orders?"

Xu handed her one of the brown folders, "Yeah. Well, at least the first part. I'll be giving the rest of the orders out on the transports."

"Are we going by sea?"

"Air. So you'll need to gather everyone in the hangerbay."

"Not a problem."

"Well, I got twenty-four more of these to hand out."

"Alright. See ya around, Xu."

"See ya!"

Tucking her blonde hair behind her ears she opened the folder and searched for the list of groups. _Oh great_, she sighed as her eyes hit upon her group of charges. _This is going to be interesting._

****

**From: **

Headmaster Cid Kramer

Balamb Garden

To:

Instructor #14

Miss Quistis Trepe

Squad Leader: 

Seifer Almasy

Squad B: The Deep SeeD

Zell Dincht

Squall Leonhart

As you know, today's exam is a pre-requisite for the SeeD exam. The student's goal is to obtain a lower GF in a combat situation. Your roll as an instructor is to lend support to your group. Remember, instructors are forbidden to interfere with their squad leader's decisions unless the students are in danger. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other. Give your students a chance to prove themselves. Xu will provide further instructions about the mission once your students are safely aboard their transports. Best of luck!

****

"Seifer! Are you here?" Quistis called out.

From the back of the group Seifer made his way forward, his friends, Fujin and Raijin followed behind him.

"Good morning, Instructor." Seifer grinned. 

"You're the Squad Leader. This contains the mission details. Make sure you review it."

"I see the faculty has finally recognized my natural leadership abilities." Seifer gave an oily grin as he snatched the folder.

"Hardly. After the stunt you pulled this morning I'm surprised they haven't suspended you. I know if it were up to me"

"But you're just third rate instructor so it's not up to you."

"And this coming from a fifth rate student. You were chosen because you failed the exam more times then any other student of your class. This is an opportunity to prove you're worthy of being at this Garden and try not to injure your squad members."

Squall Leonheart made his way thought the crowd scanning faces. He saw Nida, an ambius cadet in his class – they nodded to each other; but then Squall moved on. He made his way toward a clearing near the elevator, peered around.

"Oh Squall! Over here!" Quistis waved him over to her.

He looked toward the directory and wandered over.

"I'll be announcing the squad assignments for the exam now. You'll be with Seifer and Zell Dincht. Quite a lively fellow."

"Lively? He's just loud. Can't I switch members?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Over here, Zell!"

"Well then, you're all assigned to Squad B. I'll be the instructor in charge. And Seifer is your Captain."

"Now everyone's here, I'll explain the first part of the mission." Quistis tucked one side of her hair behind her ears; "The goal of this mission is for your group to obtain a lower Guardian Force. We'll be going into a real combat situation. It's important that you listen to each other and your captain..."

"That's ME!" Seifer folded his arms across his chest smugly.

Quistis rolled her eyes and continued on "Teamwork is very important to this mission. You have to prove that you can work well in a group." 

"Listen up! Teamwork means staying out of my way. It's a Squad B rule. Don't you forget it!"

Quistis rolled her eyes, "Looks like you're failing English vocab too, Seifer. Now lets get a move on!"

Seifer's eyes narrowed as she moved passed him. Turning to Raijin and Fujin he stated, "Add instructor Trepe to the list."


End file.
